


Kiss Your Scars

by FlightlessAngelWings



Series: Equal Partners [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, soft!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: Just as you turned to set the child down in his little cot, Din called your name, “Will…” he started when you turned around to face him, “Will you stay in my quarters tonight?” he asked as he was uncharastically nervous.You smiled softly at him as you felt your heart pound in your chest, “Of course,” your voice was soft as you felt equally nervous.The two of you had just recently confessed your feelings that you each had for the other, and things felt different since then. It wasn’t a bad different, but unsaid words hung in the air between you and neither of you had addressed it yet.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Equal Partners [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Kiss Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the previous chapter

“Alright little guy,” you held the child in your arms as he cooed and giggled, “You’ve had enough excitement lately. It’s time for bed.”

Din watched with amusement as you took care of the child. It had only been a day since the big battle and blowout on Nevarro, and ever since then the child seemed more lively than ever. But, you took such good care of the child, and Din felt his heart swell with emotion as he watched you with him.

Just as you turned to set the child down in his little cot, Din called your name, “Will…” he started when you turned around to face him, “Will you stay in my quarters tonight?” he asked as he was uncharastically nervous.

You smiled softly at him as you felt your heart pound in your chest, “Of course,” your voice was soft as you felt equally nervous. 

The two of you had just recently confessed your feelings that you each had for the other, and things felt different since then. It wasn’t a bad different, but unsaid words hung in the air between you and neither of you had addressed it yet.

Din nodded and watched you tuck the child in before you turned back to him, “Let me just clean up first, ok? I’ll be there in a few.”

“Alright,” he almost sounded disappointed, but he didn’t say anything more.

While you were in the fresher and the water from the shower dripped down your body, you replayed the events again in your head. The feelings that you had kept buried for so long came to a head, and you felt a sinking feeling again when you thought about how close you came to losing Din. And you never wanted to feel that way again. 

Din laid back on the cot in his quarters after he took off his armor and gloves and his thoughts reflected your own, though he didn’t realize it. He had spent too long in denial of his feelings for you, and he thought that if he was going to die, he might as well have died with you finally knowing how much he loved you. Because he loved you so much it almost made his heart hurt.

A knock at his door made Din jump from his thoughts and he stood to find you in the doorway. Your skin still looked damp and you were dressed in only a long sleeved undershirt and trousers. You cleared your throat as you stepped into the room.

“Sorry I took longer,” you broke the silence, “The kid’s been really riled up since Nevarro. I think he liked all that excitement,” you let out a soft laugh. 

Din stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. He never had been a man of many words, but this time he had so much on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say. Yet, any words failed him. He whispered your name as he held his hand out to you, “Sit with me.”

You took in a sharp inhale as you noticed for the first time that he wasn’t wearing his gloves. Since you had also shed your own, it would mean skin to skin contact for the first time since you almost lost him. Tentatively, you accepted his hand, and it almost felt like an electric jolt when his warm skin pressed against yours. Without another word, you let him lead you back to his cot where you sat down next to him, your hands still connected.

“Din?” you could tell he had something on his mind, even though he still wore the helmet. It was something you had perfected over your time with him, and you could read his emotions like no one else.

He said your name with a sigh, “I,” he started, “I want to kiss you again.”

Your breath hitched in your throat, and for a moment Din thought he may have misread your confession earlier. When he tried to pull away, you gripped his hand tighter, “I want that too,” you voice was just above a whisper.

The Mandalorian brought a hand up to cup your face, and the feeling of his bare hand on your cheek almost made tears form in your eyes. You could feel his nerves and you knew they matched your own. Din was always very respectful of you, and though he had seen them before, he never mentioned the scars from your past life that you were so self conscious about.

And for Din, the anxiety over removing his helmet for you was unlike anything he ever felt before. As badly as he wanted to kiss you, he still would not break his creed. He trusted you, of course, and he knew there were workarounds, but Din had never let himself be that vulnerable in front of someone else before. But you were worth it.

“I can,” you cleared your throat, “I can find something to blindfold myself with, but I’m not ripping another shirt for you,” you added humor to hide your nerves.

“You dont…” Din drifted off as he stood and crossed the small space of the room. He made sure the door was locked before he cut out all the lights in the space, which left you both in complete darkness. Slowly, he made his way back to sit next to you once more on his cot.

“Are you sure about this, Din?” you asked.

“Yes,” his answer was immediate, “Equal partners, remember?”

Din reached out for you again, but it took him a moment to find your face in the darkness. He brushed your cheek with his thumb a few times before his hands slid down the length of your arms. When he reached your hands, he brought them up to his helmet.

You let out a small gasp when you felt him use your hands to pull his helmet up off of his head, “Din…” your voice was barely audible as you slowly removed his helmet together. 

Once it was up over his head, you broke away and let him sit it down carefully on the little table beside his cot. Before you could even say anything, you felt Din’s lips hover over yours. This time, he took it slow and he was in no rush to kiss you. There was all the time in the galaxy right now.

Din said your name with such emotion before he gently pressed his lips onto yours. The kiss started soft and slow as you reached out for him and held onto his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer as he deepened the kiss. You felt your tongue against his as they tangled together desperately. 

You felt more emboldened and you tugged at Din’s shirt. He broke the kiss only to let you strip him of the fabric before his lips were back on yours. Tentatively, he slid his hands underneath your own shirt, but did not move to remove it.

“It’s ok,” you were breathless from his kisses, “You can take it off, Din,” you seemed to read his thoughts, and he complied without another word.

You reached out for him and your hand quickly found his chest. His skin was surprisingly soft, and you could feel his heart pound underneath your hand. You let your hands roam across his chest, and you stopped when you felt a scar on his collarbone. Din’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt your lips on his scar. You kissed the roughened skin so tenderly like no one else ever had before.

Your hands roamed around his skin again, and you took the time to memorize every inch of his skin. Since you couldn’t see him, touch was more important than ever to you. When you found another scar on his shoulder, you gave it the same treatment.

After that, you kissed your way down his chest, and you made sure to stop and give his nipple some attention. Din hissed and wrapped his arms around you as he felt a jolt of pleasure as you sucked and licked there. You broke away with a pop before you kissed your way to the other nipple and gave it the same amount of love.

Din’s hands found their way to your scalp as you kissed your way down his body. You stopped to kiss another scar on his lower abdomen before you fumbled to remove his pants.

“Are you sure about this?” Din asked as he said your name again. Your touches felt amazing, and he didn’t want you to stop, but he also wanted to make sure this is what you truly wanted.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life, Din,” your voice left no room for argument as you found your confidence.

With that, Din lifted his hips and helped you push his pants down so that he was completely bare for you. Even though you couldn’t see him, he felt so exposed and vulnerable, yet he found that he was ok with that because it was you. He also didn’t realize how hard he was already from just your touches and light kisses.

Din let out a low groan when he felt your hand on his cock and you slowly stroked it. He held on to your face as you leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the tip of his length. When you took him into your mouth for the first time, Din couldn’t help the moan and the curses that spilled from his mouth.

He shivered as your lips wrapped around him and you took him completely into your mouth. You felt so warm and wet, and Din had to fight back the urge to thrust his hips into your face. He groaned again as he said your name like a prayer as you bobbed your head up and down on his length. It became harder and harder for Din to keep himself upright as you sucked on his cock.

You moaned against his length as you savored all the sounds he made just for you. It took you by surprise how vocal he was when you took him into your mouth, but you didn’t complain at all. You always loved it whenever he said your name, but the way he said it now sent jolts that went right to your core.

Then, Din grabbed you by your shoulders and pushed you off of him so that you sat upright in front of him once more. Before you could question him, his lips were on yours again. This time, however, the kiss was more heated and passionate. And when Din tasted himself on your tongue, it only turned him on more. 

“Let me take care of you now,” his voice was low, and you could only imagine the look of lust on his face.

Gently, he pushed you down so that you were on your back and he kissed you again. Din kissed down your neck and relished all the little sounds of pleasure you made. When he reached your collarbone, he found a scar that felt similar to his own. You gasped when he lovingly kissed the scar before he kissed his way down your arm.

“Din…” you pleaded. You knew where he was going, and if you were honest with yourself, you were nervous.

He paused but said nothing. When you didn’t tell him to stop, he continued his trail of kisses until he reached the big one on your forearm: the scar from where you burned off your slave mark. He placed a series of soft kisses to your skin there and made sure to show that piece of skin just as much affection as he planned to show your more intimate area. Because for you, this was just as intimate and he knew it. 

With one last kiss to your palm, Din sat up and tugged at your pants. You responded wordlessly and lifted your hips for him. You felt a chill at the rush of cold air, but also when you felt his hands on you again. He ran his hands up your sides and all over your body, and stopped to kiss every one of your scars like you did to him.

You had one that he had never seen before just above your core, and Din frowned as he thought about how you could have gotten it. He didn’t dwell on it for now; he just wanted to make you feel as good as you made him feel. 

Din felt you tug at his hair when he reached your folds and placed a soft kiss there. Encouraged by your soft moans, he traced his tongue up along your folds and circles your clit a few times. You threw your head back and cried out his name between moans at his movements.

“Din… Din,” you tugged at his hair to pull him up for another heated kiss, “I need you inside me… Please.”

A low groan escaped his lips before he could stop it as he said your name, “Fuck…” 

He couldn’t deny you and he positioned himself at your entrance. He heard you inhale sharply when you felt the tip of his length against your body and he froze.

“Please,” you felt Din hesitate and you bucked your hips against him.

“Shit…” he moaned as he slowly pushed himself into you.

Moans and cried filled the small room as Din bottomed out inside of you. He brought a hand up to caress your face as he let you adjust to his cock, “You feel so good,” better than he ever imagined you’d feel, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you replied breathlessly, “Fuck you feel amazing.”

Even though this was your first time together, and the first time each of you were intimate in a long time, you came together so naturally. The momentarily awkwardness passed quickly and you two fell perfectly into one another.

Slowly, Din started to rock against you, and you wrapped your arms and legs around his body. He picked up his pace and thrusted harder into you, which made you cry out more. You each chanted each other’s name like a prayer as the heat between your bodies rose. You buried your hands in Din’s hair and used the leverage to pull him in for another kiss which your legs stayed wrapped around his waist.

He kept one arm planted on the cot next to you to hold himself up as he brought another hand between your bodies to trace circles around your clit. He smiled into your lips when you cried out even louder and he knew you wouldn’t last much longer. And between how amazing you felt and the moans of pleasure, Din wouldn’t last longer either.

“Din… I’m gonna…” before you could finish your thought, you came with a loud moan. Your whole body trembled as you clenched your muscles around his.

Din wished he could see the look on your face as you came as he fucked you through your orgasm before his own took him over. He cried out your name as he came inside you before he collapsed on top of you.

The two of you stayed like that for some time with Din still buried deep inside you. You loved the feeling of him on top of you and his cock inside your pussy. You kept yourself wrapped around him to hold him close as you placed sweet kisses along his face. You could feel him smile against you, and you wondered how often he smiled whenever he looked at you.

With a groan, Din finally pushed himself up and pulled out of you. He stopped to caress your face once more when you let out a soft whine and he kissed your lips again, “Wait here.”

Din sat up and blindly reached for his helmet and pants. Once he was able to get both on in the dark, he stood up and turned the lights in the room on. He was frozen in his tracks when he turned around to see you laid out on his cot, still completely naked, with a blissful look on your face.

When you felt his gaze on you, you grinned, “You going to join me? Or are you just going to stand there and gawk?” you teased.

He didn’t answer, but you definitely heard a short laugh from under the helmet as he came back to the cot with you. Din helped you get dressed before he laid down next to you and pulled you in close. You relished the feeling of his arm around you as you rested on his chest. In the light, you inspected all the scars that you had just spent time kissing. It also didn’t go unnoticed that he let you see more of his bare skin than he had ever shown anyone.

This time, it was Din that broke the silence in the room, “Next time,” his voice shook, and he was uncharacteristically nervous, “I want to see you. And I want you to see me.”

You turned your head to look at him, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying… I want you to marry me. Join the Djarin clan officially.”

You froze in shock; you hadn’t expected this. But you smiled and kissed his helmet, “Yes,” your voice was genuine.

Din squeezed you even tighter and was about to say something when the child started to fuss from the other room. He let out a soft laugh before he commented, “We must have woken him up.”

“Sorry about that,” you joined in his laughter before you moved to get up.

“No,” he said as he gently pushed you back down, “I’ll get him.”

Din rolled out of the cot and soon came back with the child in his arms. Without a word, he settled back in next to you and placed the child between your bodies. You hummed contently as you nuzzled back into Din’s chest and wrapped an arm around the child. The Mandalorian brought you close to him and rested his arm around your body as the child happily nestled himself between your bodies. 

“I love you Din,” your voice was hushed as you rested against his chest once more. When the child cooed in your arms, you giggled and added, “I love you too little guy.”

Happy with that, the child rested his head against you and started to drift off to sleep.

Din brushed his hand across your forehead and leaned over to place a soft kiss there, “I love you too cyar'ika.”

Now that he had you, Din never wanted to let you go. He knew that a difficult journey lay ahead for you all, and the child would still be in danger whenever you all went. But he felt more determined than ever to keep you both safe. And Din never wanted another night to go by without either of you in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings for more!


End file.
